Toni Kensa
Toni Kensa '''is a Female Inkuman (Inkling-Human Hybrid), and the inksona of a gachatuber of the same name. Appearance Despite being half-human, Toni Kensa has the looks of a normal Inkling. Her ink and eye color is purple, her hairstyle is a goth-like cut, and has more than one set of gear. One of them is a combination of the Pilot Goggles, an Enchanted Robe, and some School Shoes. Personality Toni is a kind, sweet, and all in all, a friendly person to be around. Many people admire her for her creative mindset and the ability to imagine things that others can't. She can be a bit childish at time, but can still hold a natural, mature outcome. However, she is extremely emotional towards people who don't understand her or think of her as a joke. She has a very rough time coping with her emotions, but is dedicated to not let it get the best of her. She is also a very spirited person, and believes in spiritual things. Abilities *'Danmaku: '''Touhou fans should know what this is. Toni Kensa can shoot a barrage of bullets using magic. The pattern and style that she uses depends on what she wears. *'Portals: 'She is able to span in portals just like her human form. However, unlike her human form, she cannot span portals that can lead to other realms. *'Half-Human Abilities: 'Toni has a variety of Human abilities. Such as, withstanding ink attacks, being able to swim in water, and plenty more. *'Look-Alike: '''Toni can copy looks from other Inklings and Octolings. Though, her hairstyle does not change. Likes and Passions *Splatoon *Gacha *Food *Video Games *Touhou *Drawing *Weird Things Dislikes and Dispassions *Magic Tricks *Surprises *Rice *Musicals *Social Media *Being told her videos aren't "following logic" Friends '''Emily Mason (Cuteyoshilover): '''She's eagered to be one of Emily's best friends, along with RudyOcto, whom she has yet to introduce herself to. '''Autism: '''They first met at a Jared Gaming stream. Not very close, but a good acquaintance. '''Callie: '''A very good friend of Toni, both use Gacha Life. '''GMK Godzilla: '''Extremely close friends. Often gives eachother cuddles and kisses. Although, she is worried about him because she doesn't see him often as much, but she still holds on to her faith. '''LolAttack: '''She wants to rely on him for harsh criticism for her videos. Although, she thinks that he's a bit picky about good animation. Enemies '''Darred: More of a friendly rival, she knows there's still much to learn about him. Habits * '''Humming: '''If she is listening to music or daydreaming, her mind will wander all over the place, causing her to start humming. This happens very often, even in public. * '''Bitting Tentacles: '''This can happen when she's nervous or has not taken her meds. She nibbles on her own, and others if nearby, tentacles to restore comfort. * '''Singing: '''Toni Kensa sing extremely loud. Loud enough to be heard from a far away distance. Trivia *Toni Kensa does have Autism. Something that she feels everyone must know. *She believes that in order to be creative, you must think outside the rules of your character. *She appears to be very rich. Though, it seems she's very wise with her money. *She spend her free time playing Touhou or designing new clothes for her and the company. *She's known for being described as "Incredibly stupid" and "Empty-headed," yet she doesn't seem to care. *If she is splatted, she won't burst into ink. Instead, Toni (after collapsing to the ground) drops Power Items similar to the Touhou games. *She has her own theme: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=StnyX4_PfPk&list=PL_I1U99bY0kBIygDdG7prgtFBbteqy35r&index=95&t=0s Category:Purple Category:Autistic Category:Inkuman